The Hundred
The Hundred is the name collectively given to the first One Hundred Human Magi ever trained. In exchange for military aid against the Amani Empire during the conflict known as the Troll Wars, The Elven Nation of Quel'thalas agreed to instruct the bare minimum of one hundred humans in the ways of Magic. The first One Hundred were trained during and after the Troll Wars. Upon first instruction, the newly formed Human mages were clumsy spellcasters, but to the great suprise of their Elven mentors posessed an innate skill for magic that nearly rivaled their own. Upon the conclusion of the Troll Wars, the Human Magi, scant though they were, often conflicted with the still tribal pseudo-shamanistic ways and Harvest Witches still inherent to Human Culture. In order to preserve Public peace as well as preserve these valuable assets of Human Wizards, Emperor-King Thoradin ordered the construction of the Tower of Arathor, in which the Human Mages could dwell and practice their arcane arts. This arrangement did indeed work for a time, and the Human Mages refined their skills and techniques and quite possibly began the instruction of nascent Human Mages who came for instruction. The fearful and oppressive nature of the Arathorian humans however would soon prove too much of a stigma to bear, and a significant portion of the already few Human Magi departed the City of Strom to establish their own City from which they could practice their magic unoppressed. This exodus led to the founding of Dalaran, and left the Tower of Arathor as a shell of its former glory. Known Magi of the Hundred Several mages of the Hundred have been recorded. These include: *'Virgil Baelus:' Virgil Baelus was a Nobleman of Arathor who lived nearly three thousand years ago in the Capital City of Strom. Well known at the time for his progressive nature amidst the Cultural repressiveness of the Arathi homeland. Unlike most Magi of the Hundred, Baelus was not selected for his instruction, he volunteered. He has a descendant in the form of Dalaran Archmage Verus Baelheit. *'Alice of the Oaken Vale': Alice was an Arathorian Noblewoman who lived in the Arathi homeland of yore, selected after showing considerable promise with the runic arts. Though her house later adopted a new moniker, Blackvale, traces of her legacy have survived the ages; most notably her 'Rune of the Foe-Reaver', which exists in the present family of Avernus. She is an ancestor to the modern Archmage of the Kirin Tor, Aya Varyn Avernus. *'Gaspard Paradarnic': A wizard of Arathor, and later in life, Dalaran. His body was discovered entombed in Tirisfal Glades by the Magus Senate of Dalaran during their hunt for the Alchemist. *'Meryl Winterstorm': Still alive - in a way. Cut down by Troll magic, he raised himself from the dead and has survived to the present day. *'"The Alchemist"': A moniker used by a mage of the One Hundred, held as a local fable around Dalaran. *'Almara of the Stunted Oak': A Noblewoman of a now-defunct Arathorian Household in the town of Stunted Oak. She is the Ancestor of modern day Kirin Tor mage Arranax DeVin. *'Caerwyn the Slayer': A revered folk hero amongst the northern denizens of the Alterac Mountains, believed to have been an Alteraci born Human-Quel'dorei half bred and the founder of the noble House of Caerwyn. He is often described as having been a "Spell-Sword" and it is believed he devised dozens of unique incantations, all of which are closely guarded secrets of his descendants. Many historians have argued in the past, debating whether or not Caerwyn can truly be considered one of the the Hundred, as he was of both Human and Elvish blood. *'Anraen the Runed': A pagan from the lands of Gilneas that was chosen for his already adept knowledge of rune works. A master of natural magic and runic arts, Anton learned how to better master his skill under the elves as well as harnessed the powers of geomancy. He later became an instructor in Gilneas and founded the Order of the Runemaster within the region. He was known to have many children from different women and was buried in the Northern Headlands. The Anraen Academy of Magic in Ravendale is named for him. *'Davar Haifrall': A wizard of Arathor who was killed by a Troll during the Wars. His most notable descendants are Lucien Hale and Margrave Haifrall. As he lived, Davar was a brilliant mage. Davar died in battle against a Troll when his magic failed him. *'Varyc I': An Arathi nobleman, and a descendant of the first Arathi tribe, rumored to have been one of the first hundred human magi. He is also rumored to have held the secret of spell-forged steel. He is believed to have been ambushed by a band of trolls while hunting in the far reaches of his highland estate. The secrets he possessed are said to have been passed down from generation to generation. Only one of the weapons forged by his hand has survived the centuries of war that followed. Varyc the Immortal is believed to be a descendant of this bloodline. *'Arthur Pendragon': The eldest of the three brothers who founded the House of Pendragon. He was an exceptionally skilled sorcerer who served briefly as the Grand Magus of Arathor for a time. He was later involved in the founding of Dalaran and was one of the first known members of the Council of Six. *Ssargusmun: Another one of The Hundred, Ssargusmun is one of the only Hundred Magi to be described from artifacts as literally insane. Hailing from a tribe that lived around the modern location of Thoradin's Wall, Ssargusmun is said to have spent most of his time in the woods, and controlled an army of enchanted wood-men. Historical evidence actually supports this claim through the finding of several clumps of "enchanted dirt", most likely a by-product of the broken down wood. Ssargusmun is noted to have rambled for hours on end, and claims to have seen the fighting of demons and masked heroes in wide, expansive, and empty field. Bargus Augustinn Feralorn is believed to be one of his descendants. *Vannesyr a Korppari: A pseudo-shaman from the human clans of the continent of Vildskanor, Vannesyr, who is generally referred to "by translation" as Vannesyr the Raven, was a rumoured member of the Hundred. A famed chieftain of his clans, he is mostly known for his skill in pyromancy, umbromancy, and hemomancy, along with the "achievement" of having lived to an old enough age to die in his sleep. His bloodline was highly prolific, with many noble families of both Vildskanor and the Principality of Rostkamm being descended from him. Category:Organizations Category:Empire of Arathor Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Mages Category:Dalaran Peerage Category:Magical Organizations Category:Imperial Period